Metáforas
by xuanny87
Summary: dificil de resumir... CUddy intenta quitarle el puesto a House como rey de las metaforas resumen muy malo, la historia esta mejor, espero


Muchas gracias, muchas gracias a todas esas personas que leyeron mis anteriores fics y sobre todo a las que gastaron un poco de su valioso tiempo comentandolo (y encima con criticas favorables!, asi escribe cualquiera!)Sois las mejores! Espero no decepcionaros con este...

Con jalovio y vicodinas para: Anascu (sin ti, en la vida se me hubiese ocurrido poner mis locas ideas en papel, o pantalla..., a todas las Huddy perverts & proud of it del foro de House, mai, Lis Black next MD(tu sigue diciendome esas cosas que luego me las creo)smilesfan, NessylovesRoger, ashdaf, natyteresa, Giny Scully, Squalyfj, jewel , Sara Kovac, Dove greenleaf , Auryl House-Cuddy (si no es por ti, no hubiera descubierto en mi vida como leñes se publica aqui!, asias... aunque quizas el resto te tiren tomates...), Lor Lupin y KSan Potter, Kate-Thorton-Sam, ya sea por comenta a po añadirlo a vuestros favoritas (que cachondas que sois) o ponerle alguna alerta a cualquiera de mis otros fics, en serio, gracias no abarca lo que siento cada vez que leo un review o veo el numero de gente que se ha molestado en leer el fic, asiasssss!!!(que pesaita, no?)

* * *

Y ahora sin más ni más: 

**Metaforas**

Cuddy salio del despacho del jefe de diagnostico a toda prisa, sus tacones resonaban por todo el pasillo.  
House salio tras ella lo mas rápido que su bastón le permitía-si los perros corren mas rápido con cuatro patas¿por que yo no lo hago con tres?- se preguntaba mientras _"sprintaba"_ para intentar llegar a Cuddy.

Llego a las escaleras y las subió sin tomar un respiro, ni siquiera miró a tras, sabia muy bien quién le perseguía.

**House:** _Si fantaseas con persecuciones de telenovela en las que el prota va detrás de la desvalida y atractiva muchacha, para detenerla con pasión y morrearle, creo que te has equivocado de galán.-_ le grito por el hueco de la escalera-

**Cuddy:**_ Lo que intento es escapar de ti_- comienza a bajar de nuevo- _creí que era lo bastante clara_- se queda de pie, entre ellos solo un tramo de escalera.

**House:** _SI_- le contesta con una sonrisa-_ pero si te paras y bajas cuando te llamo...-_ guiña los ojos- _el mensaje es un poco confuso._

Cuddy resopla dándose por vencida, baja unos pocos peldaños y se sienta al comienzo de la escalera.

**Cuddy:** _agggghhhh_- ahoga un grito entre sus manos. ¿Por que siempre se salía con la suya¿Por que aunque se resista, termina cayendo? la respuesta era sencilla, porque en realidad, le gustaba, el encantaba este tira y afloja.

House le da un golpe en el hombro para que se hiciera a un lado y así poder sentarse el también.

**House:** _Echa pa' ya!-_ le dice con trabajo. Cuddy no descubre su cara, es absurdo, pero así se siente segura, con confianza en si misma, cree que si no puede verle la cara de vergüenza, de ira contra si misma, al igual que un bebe que se cree invisible porque no ve, el nunca lo sabría. Pero seamos serios, estamos hablando de Gregory House, no solo es que sea un buen analista, también la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, demasiado quizás... no con House nada es demasiado.

Al fin saca su cabeza y suspira profundamente, como preparándose para el gran discurso.

Suelta el aire despacio, mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, la boca se abre y se cierra intentando emitir un sonido coherente, las manos golpean el aire.

De nuevo la cara se cobija entre las manos.

**House:** _Gooooooooo...alpalo_- se golpea la pierna con fingida rabia y gesto divertido.-_ vamos si lo intentas es fácil la P con la A, PA_.- baja la cabeza hasta tenerla a la altura de ella y le habla a las manos, intentando ver algo entre ellas.

House da un respingo cuando de repente, con un movimiento brusco, separa la cabeza de las manos.

**Cuddy:** _Es... es...esto House_- los brazos y las manos parecen tener vida propia, se retuerce los dedos. Le mira como si lo hubiera dicho todo, como si le acabara de explica, con suma simpleza que dos y dos son cuatro.

**House:** _Y se supone que por ESTO_- imita los movimientos que antes hacia ella- _¿tengo que entender algo?-_ la cara de intriga que pone le hace sonreír- _¿y bien?-_ la sonrisa de Cuddy siempre fue contagiosa y no puede evitar sonreír también.

**Cuddy**: _Esto...esto somos nosotros House, no se si...-_ House apoya el mentón en el puño, con cara de atención, como un niño bueno en el cole-_aghh!-_grita desesperada al cielo-_ un ejemplo, eso es_...- cierra los ojos buscando una buena idea, frunce el ceño y House lucha por no besarle justo donde su nariz se arruga graciosa mente.-_Ya esta_- abre los ojos de repente- _¿Alguna vez has intentado pegar plástico con un pegamento de esos súper potentes?..._-House asiente con cara de desconcierto- _bien, y que les pasa_- House abre la boca para responder, pero Cuddy es mas rápida- _se funden!, se...-_ frota los dedos pulgar, índice y corazón con nerviosismo-

**House:** _Cuddy_- dice solemne, ella le mira-_ tus metáforas apestan-_ vuelve a esconderse tras las manos- _Vamos_- le separa las manos- _no se es un genio en las metáforas del día a la mañana... intentémoslo de nuevo_. - Piensa un rato- _Entonces_¿_yo soy el pegamento_- se señala a si mismo- _que destruye al plástico_- dibuja una madeja con el dedo en el aire-_que eres tu?-_ con suavidad, le golpea la nariz con el dedo.

**Cuddy:** _Tienes razón, apesto haciendo metáforas_.- intenta esconderse de nuevo, pero esta vez House es mas rápido, le sujeta de la barbilla y le obliga a mirarle.

**House:** _Explícamelo._

**Cuddy:** _Cuando pegas dos partes de un plástico con ese pegamento extra fuerte, las partes se derriten un poco_.

**House:** ¿_que es quien?-_ le corta-

**Cuddy:** _¿me dejas terminar?-_ le reprocha. House hace como si se cerrara una cremallera de la boca.- _Gracia_s- le sonríe vehementemente.- _Nosotros somos las partes del plástico_- House se golpea la frente cómicamente, como si hubiera entendido todo.- _y el pegamento es ... es... es... ¡ESTO!-_ mueve las manos entre el espacio que les separa.

**House:** _¿Esto? te refieres a esto_- imita los movimientos-_ESTO tiene un nombre_- se acerca al oído y le susurra-_ relación_

**Cuddy:** _exacto_- dice tras recuperarse del escalofrió que le recorría la columna.

**House:** _A ver si he entendido bien...-_ se acaricia el mentón - _tu eres una parte del plástico...-_ ella asiente. El desvía la mirada  
- _yo soy otra...-_ vuelve a asentir-_ entonces¿ambos pertenecíamos al mismo plástico?, éramos uno_- vuelve a mirarla- _somos partes de un todo_- Cuddy ya no sabe muy bien que decir, pero aun así, asiente.- _y "esto"_

**Cuddy:** _nuestra relación_- le corrige Cuddy-

**House:** _Nuestra relación_- sonríe-_ tan solo nos hace volver a lo que fuimos, volvemos a ser lo que éramos, volvemos a donde pertenecemos..._

**Cuddy:** _Supongo... pero también nos hace daño... recuerda que el pegamento quema el plástico_- pone cara de resignación.

**House:**_ Si, pero..._ -se queda pensativo-_ después de unirse quedan mas fuertes_.

**Cuddy:** _Y con una bonita cicatriz...-_

**House:** _Nadie dijo que fuera fácil_- menea la cabeza.-_Las partes que se derriten al entrar en contacto con el pegamento, se unen, se mezclan, se hacen uno, y con el tiempo se solidifican y por lo tanto, la unión es mas resistente, porque ya no les une solo el pegamento, son sus propios cuerpos, son ellos mismos los que hacen posible la unión._

**Cuddy:** _Supongo_- suspira con la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

**House:** _Entonces que ¿como le ponemos a los churumbeles? a mi madre...-_Cuddy le lanza una mirada matadora.- _Vale..._

Cuddy se incorpora, y le tiende una mano.

**Cuddy:** _Tu si que eres bueno en las metáforas_.- House le toma la mano y se levanta con su ayuda.

**House:** _Psa, es un don_- dice sujetándole por la cintura, susurrando casi, el aire que sale de su boca con cada palabra juega en sus labios haciéndole cosquillas. Cuddy no se lo piensa, recorre el camino que falta y le besa, ambos sonríen en el beso.

Después de todo, por muco que duela al principio, lo que el pegamento extrafuerte une, es imposible de separar.

**Y colorin colorado **

**este fic se ha acabado**

**y quien no levante el culo**

**se le queda pegado!**

COMENTA LEÑE!!!HAZME FELIZ!!!!!!!!!!!un besamanrankankako y mucho lupus!


End file.
